<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Almost Took You Away From Me by youmeanlike4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080782">I Almost Took You Away From Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva'>youmeanlike4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Anthoine Hubert, Mentioned Jules Bianchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico crashes into Kevin and sends him into hospital in a serious condition. Romain tries to be his rock but Nico can't shake the guilt he feels.</p><p>Events bring things back to painful memories for Charles and Pierre. </p><p>And Lando brings some Haribo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Almost Took You Away From Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so I new to posting any kind of fan fic on here. I use to post things on Wattpad, I know it's the enemy a little on here. </p><p> I've read a lot from you guys and it's honestly amazing. I hope you all enjoy this one.</p><p>I'll do more fun fics soon but for now please enjoy this and any feedback would be amazing even if you say its terrible.</p><p>Enjoy Lando and his Haribo XD XD XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat by his bedside, waiting patiencely for him to awaken again. Waiting to hear his voice again. See his rare smile again that only he would see.</p><p>OK, he and his teammate would see.</p><p>He missed him so much. Seeing him so still, lifeless yet with life inside his body. It was strange. He couldn't help but keep relieving it all.</p><p>He should have made the call himself. He was sure there had been something wrong. He should have trusted his own gut feeling. They say always go with your gut but this time. He chose to place all his trust in his team and it has cost so much.</p><p>Guilt, that is what Nico was feeling right now. So full of guilt. Knowing that he could have prevented this. If only he had taken control of the situation when he just knew something wasn't right. All he could do was hope that Kevin would recover.</p><p>Recover fully. Leave no trace on his body but Nico would always have to live with that trace. A trace that would scratch his heart and cement itself in his mind. The day he could have lost the love of his life.</p><p>That day...</p><p>"Nico we need you to push, push. Repeat push push. Ricciardo is closing in on us. You need to keep him behind. Don't let him get into your DRS."<br/>"I'm pushing. How much is he faster by each sector?"<br/>"First sector point seven. Second sector point three. Final sector you are faster, only by point two. Repeat point two."<br/>"Okay. Afirm."</p><p>Nico had put more pressure on the brakes. Braking as late as humanly possible. Slowly but surely those brakes would thinnen. Risk failure. Surely Nico would be in front of Ricciardo enough by now.</p><p>"One more lap Nico and we will be clear. We are catching the leader aswell. There's a race win up for grabs."<br/>"Who's leading?"<br/>"Magnussen. He's three seconds in front. Repeat, three seconds. He's slowing to save fuel."<br/>"Okay."</p><p>One more lap and Nico was told he could finally relax back into his own driving style once more. Not overly pushing his brakes to the edge but, something didn't feel right. Something felt very off and that was a feeling he didn't want to have during any point of the race. His brakes weren't responding as well as they should of been.</p><p>"There's something not right with my brakes."<br/>"We see nothing wrong on the data screens. We'll have a look again but nothing seems to be wrong at all. You are now within a second of Magnussen, repeat within a second. Use DRS to pass him on the start finish straight. You've got possibly two shots at this Nico. Two laps remaining. It's time to be on the top step of the podium."</p><p>He turned onto the start finish straight. He hit the DRS activation button on the wheel and started to catch Magnussen. Each second he grew closer and closer. Nico went to take the inside line into the corner with Magnussen just ahead.</p><p>Kevin turned into the corner...</p><p>Kevin turned to look at Nico in that split second.</p><p>"Nico brake!"</p><p>Nico pushed his foot to the floor of his car on the brake. No response. His brakes had failed with Kevin at the mercy of Nicos Renault.</p><p>"No, no, no!"</p><p>Kevin braced himself the best he could for impact. The doomed Renault car that had ploughed into him had already pierced the radiator and was forcing itself back down towards the front wing... Towards his pedals... His feet...</p><p>The world fell silent. The impact had been massive. Carbon fibre flying everywhere. A mix of Renault and Haas filled the area around the two crashed drivers. Tire barriers moved quite considerably. One driver managing to put their teams mind at rest by showing some form of movement and actually acknowledging team radio calls.</p><p>"Are you okay? Repeat are you okay Nico?"<br/>"I'm okay. Winded but okay. My head hurts already."<br/>"Do you think you can get out of the car safely without causing anymore harm?"<br/>"Yeah... I think so..." Nico's mind suddenly kicking back in. Remembering who he had hit. "Is Kevin okay?"<br/>"We don't know. Haas have told us he's not replying to his radio calls."<br/>"No!" Nico immediately got out of his car as fast as possible. Throwing the steering wheel back into the car. He turned to Kevin's Haas car and froze.</p><p>The Haas' radiator was still steaming. The car was a wreck. Inside that wreck was Kevin. And he...</p><p>He wasn't...</p><p>Moving.</p><p>His head, helmet was just resting against the side of the car. His hands just resting in his lap. He could only just see Kevin's chest slightly rising and falling before he was surrounded by medical personnel and track marshalls.</p><p>"Kevin?" Nico's feet finally allowed him to move. He removed his helmet and threw it to the ground. "Someone tell me he's okay."</p><p>No one could. All they knew was that he was breathing. Anything could be wrong...</p><p>The race had been red flagged, no way could it continue after such a shock like this. Memories came flooding back. After a crash like this, one so brutal. So vicious. One couldn't help but think, could it happen again with this time, the Danish driver of the grid. You never wanted to think it would ever happen again. You wouldn't have wanted it to happen period. That was a risk that all driver took. They knew that one day, one day it could be their unlucky day. That such a fateful day could be bestowed upon them and their loved ones. Their precious family, dear friends. One couldn't prepare for such a day and never would you want to. To lose someone so precious to your heart, unbearable.</p><p>Another car would pull up close to the crash. Within a minute, a hand was placed on Nico's shoulder. He jumped at the delicate touch to find Kevin's teammate, Romain Grosejan stood by him.</p><p>"What happened?" No hidden malice in Romains question. No judgement. He was the only driver, other person on the planet that knew about Nico and Kevin. Keeping their precious secret hidden.<br/>"My brakes failed... I couldn't stop Romain. I tried but... What if I've-"<br/>"You haven't. Don't even say anymore. We've lost too many as it is. Losing Jules, losing Anthoine. We won't lose another. We won't lose Kevin."<br/>"I can't lose him."<br/>"You won't. You think Kevin will give up before he gets the chance to put a ring on your finger? Before the day he gets to marry you? He won't give up so don't you dare give up on him."<br/>"I'll never give up... Its just..."<br/>"You're scared that he could be next. It's okay to be scared. But you need to believe in him."<br/>"Always."</p><p>Kevin was carefully lifted out of his car. Still unmoving. Slowly and carefully he was placed on a stretcher, helmet taken off. His eyes still frozen shut. The only good thing was that he was still breathing, his heart still pumping. Seeing Kevin so still, so quiet, sent chills down the backs of Nico and Romain. Of course, Kevin wasn't always as animated as the rest of the drivers. Keeping to himself. Preparing mentally for races in his own little corner. Separating everything. Off track life from his on track one.</p><p>Although both lives both risked something. He still risked something on each side. His risked his life on track, life that was currently on the line. At most risk as it has ever been so far in his career. And his off track, he risked his heart. His heart that he hadn't been brave enough to risk before. His heart that he hadn't let anyone love before. Before he met Nico Hülkenburg.</p><p>Another thing that they would both have in common, they would both fight for and against Nico.</p><p>Now, Nico would just long to hear his boyfriend say something. Even if he were to repeat their most famous words that came from Kevin himself.</p><p>"Suck my balls mate."</p><p>Remembering that, Nico let out a small chuckle, following by a sob.</p><p>"Remember something funny?"<br/>"Yeah... The suck my balls mate..." Nico just turned to face Romain again, this time letting all his emotions fall out. Tears falling, salty waterfalls leaving his eyes. His legs gave way so slightly but no matter, Romain would hold him up.</p><p>"You know, he'd laugh at you right now. And then he'd be mad. Well, he'd laugh at you crying. Being so silly and then he'd be mad that he couldn't be there to make you feel better. Then laugh again because you would have fallen over if I wasn't supporting you." Nico chuckled again.<br/>"Don't make me laugh."<br/>"He'd want you to laugh-"</p><p>"Any of you both riding with him? Or both of you?"<br/>"Both." Nico spoke immediately. Another marshall approached as they were about to join the unconscious Kevin in the ambulance.<br/>"Sorry guys but Nico, Renault are asking for you from the pitlane. They said they want you back there as soon as possible. They'd get updates about Kevin later and let you know-"<br/>"Tell them to suck my balls mate. I'm staying with Kevin."<br/>"Okay. Good luck with him. Praying for him for you."<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>It was a twenty minute journey even on sirens and flashing lights. During those twenty minutes, Kevin had shown no indication of waking up any time soon. Now Nico could feel the nerves building in Kevin's own teammate who sat beside him, almost in silence until he let out an almost silent sob.</p><p>"Romain... Its okay, let it out. Let me be the pillow for you now." Immediately the French man released his tears that had been threatening to fall for a short while now. He had tried so hard to stay strong for Nico, he needed to be strong for him. Be the rock for him, those two were dating after all. He had more reason to be more emotinal than Romain even dared to have the right to be.</p><p>Okay so it wasn't perfectly clear that the Haas drivers were good friends, more along the lines of great friends from how they has been perceived on the Netflix 'Drive to Survive' series. In fact they were rather close, to know Kevin's most probable deepest secret. That being his relationship with Nico. Kevin never trusted easy but he had been given that honour.</p><p>He couldn't lose that bond he had with the Danish driver.</p><p>"Like you said my brother, he's a fighter. Wait till I tell him you were crying." Romain chuckled, thankful for the interjection. Making his mind move on from the dread he felt. No one could replace Kevin at Haas no matter how much the team might have to try. None would ever come to close to Kevin.<br/>"You cried too..."<br/>"Small detail-"<br/>"We're here. Go to the waiting room, I'll send a doctor to see you once he's been checked out and settled in a private room for you."<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>What felt like days had been a couple of hours. Sat waiting in the decent sized room, many people sat there too. Waiting for news for their own loved ones. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, grandparents. Nieces, nephews. Girlfriend, boyfriend, fiancée. Husband wife.</p><p>All hoping for the best. That they'd see their loved ones very soon. Maybe surgery had been successful? A small wound had been patches up perfectly and was ready to go home.</p><p>Nico and Romain sat close to one another, one hand clutching the others. Silent conversations happening. Small squeezes to reassure one another.</p><p>A doctor walked into the room, Nicos head flew up hoping it would be for them... Sadly it wasn't and it was even worse... The woman he had come to see began to sob harder than she was before. She stumbled, not being able to hold her own weight after he world had come crushing down on her. She had lost a loved one.</p><p>Now it felt worse being in that room. Would the next time a doctor coming into the room be telling him that he had killed Kevin? That his injuries were too much for him to recover from and he had passed? The dread kept building and building. All the pair could to was try to stay strong.</p><p>Shortly after, a young nurse had come into the room.</p><p>"Friends of Mr Magnussen?" Now was the moment he had been dreading. A rush a sick crept up upon him. He clutched his stomach as he stood.<br/>"Yes..."<br/>"Would you like to come with me? We can take you to see your friend."<br/>"Is... Is he alive?" The nurse sensed the dread and smiled.<br/>"He is indeed. Breathing unaided aswell. He's sustained a few injuries but nothing that he won't recover fully from. From what I've been told, hes a racing driver and he should be back doing that again within a year."<br/>"He's gonna be okay?"<br/>"Yes he is. He's sleeping now but when he wakes up, it'll be good for him to have a couple of friendly faces around."</p><p>**Present time**</p><p>"I feel so guilty Romain... I know he's gonna be okay but... I felt something was wrong. I should have just pit..."<br/>"Nico, he's alive. That's all that matters right now. He has plenty of career time left in him. If Kimi can keep going until past forty, Kevin can go once he's  twenty six or seven. I get you feel guilty, I do but when he wakes up, he's gonna need someone to look after him. Take care of his every need. He doesn't need you wallowing in self pity because your brakes failed. That isn't your fault is it?"<br/>"No..."<br/>"There you go." Romain looked over Nicos shoulder with a smile. "Looks like someome wants to say hi."</p><p>Nico immediately turned to see Kevin with his eyes open, looking for his German lover. A smile forming once his brain catched up that it was Nico sat in front of him.</p><p>"Hey."<br/>"Hey fighter. How are you feeling?"<br/>"Tired and a bit sore... What happened? Last thing I remember is being in the car... I remember leading but then it's all blank..."<br/>"Yeah... About that..." The guilt crept up again and tears fell again as he began to tell him what happened. I almost accidentally murdered you.<br/>"My... My brakes failed and I couldn't stop the car in time... We collided and its all my fault."<br/>"I always knew Renault brakes were shit." Romain snorted, he wasn't surprised to hear such a remark coming from Kevin.<br/>"All you took out of that was thinking the Renault brakes are shit?"<br/>"What else was there? Its not like you deliberately did it unless you were scared of a Haas beating you."<br/>"It wasn't deliberate no..."<br/>"So thats it. I don't care. All that matters is I get the chance to fight you on track again."<br/>"You'll get that. Be in a years time though..." Nico allowed a few more loose tears to drip down his cheeks. Kevin reached up slightly, the best he could, Nico would meet him half way and wiped the teats from his soft skin.<br/>"A year at home? Imagine what we could get up to." Kevin wiggled his eyebrows, trying to bring the mood of the room up and keep it up.</p><p>"Kevin, I'm here too you know. Save that for later bud."<br/>"Oops..." Romains phone pinged with a message coming from one of the drivers from the grid.<br/>"Guys prepare yourselves."<br/>"Why? What's up?"<br/>"Four guys from the grid are coming up to see you Kev."<br/>"Who?"<br/>"Carlos is bringing Lando with him and also Charles and Pierre are desperate to see that you are okay. After losing Jules and Anthoine..." Kevin hummed in understanding, two have them had already had it hard with past experiences with crashes taking away precious people.<br/>"They are scared of seeing it all happen again."<br/>"Yeah..."<br/>"Tell them I'm awake and talking. Hopefully that'll settle them a little."</p><p>Ten minutes later the door had swung open, Charles and Pierre stood there and stared at the machines in the room. Frozen to the spot. Thankfully only the heart monitor was the one working right now but it automatically brought everything back... The memories for Charles seeing his godfather in such a state...</p><p>"Kevin?" Charles barely spoke over a whisper.<br/>"Hey baby Ferrari boy. Come here. You too Alpha Tauri boy." The young French man and the Monégasque slowly walked over. "I'll be okay. I'll be racing with you soon, I promise." A small smile crossed Charles' face. It was finally setting in, Kevin wouldn't meet the same fateful end like ones he had loved.</p><p>Kevin was going to be okay. The world wouldn't lose another racer. Not yet and hopefully never again. Preferably never again. Too many had been lost, all involved were so glad there wasn't another name to be added to the list.</p><p>"Good to see you smiling little one."<br/>"Can I hug you?"<br/>"Of course, just be careful. Pierre, you too. Come here." It was as awkward as you could imagine. Both Charles and Pierre trying to hug the Dane from only one side of his bed. "Feel a bit better?"<br/>"Yeah. Thank you..."</p><p>"Carlos, he's going to need some actually decent food. Hospital food isn't exactly the greatest you know. No offense to them but it tastes like shit warmed up if it's supposed to be hot."<br/>"I don't think he needs a whole supermarket though."<br/>"I could have got more."<br/>"He'll be glad you didn't." The door opened...</p><p>"I bought food for the patient."<br/>"I gathered. We all heard you baby brit. Apparently you bought the whole supermarket?"<br/>"I wouldn't go that far but..."<br/>"But what?"<br/>"We've got five bags here and another five bags in the boot of the car..."<br/>"Picnic anyone?"</p><p>Nico stood up and cleared his throat. "Kev?" The Dane looked over with a puzzled look upon his face.<br/>"What's up babe?" Oo's and ah's filled the room but not loud enough to take away anything from the pair.<br/>"I know this isn't exactly romantic but I know I can't lose you and I love you so much. I'd give anything for you, sacrifice anything for you. Do anything for you. I can't give you anything proper right now but once we get you healed up, I want to take you ring shopping if you'll say yes to marrying me? I love you with all my heart and-"<br/>"Yes. A million times yes. Before you start talking again, just shut up and kiss me."</p><p>While the newly fiancées kissed passionately, Lando rifled through the many bags and brought out a bag of Haribo's and pulled out a gummy ring.</p><p>"Nico!"<br/>"Lando, we are having a moment."<br/>"But I've got a ring for you." He passed over the ring.<br/>"A ring is a ring Nico." Kevin said with a smile and grinned at Lando. "Thanks Lando. Want to be flower boy at the wedding?"<br/>"I am not walking down the aisle throwing petals everywhere."<br/>"We'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>